In My Veins
by XOXOIndianaEvansXOXO
Summary: Juliet Cullen is a newborn living with the Cullen's. She now has everything she could ever want. A nice home and loving family but something is missing. Could that something be the handsome stranger that just waltzed into her life? OCxOC Set before Twilig


**Chapter 1**

Esme Cullen stalked a strong buck carefully. She didn't want to scare the animal away. She carefully took a step forward intending to pounce but her opportunity was stolen when she tripped. She easily steadied herself, but it was too late. The buck had heard and raced away as fast as possible. Esme sighed in annoyance as she looked down at the ground for what had made her loose her meal. But to her surprise it wasn't a tree root or an old dead log...it was a girl.

Confusion and concern filled her the second she saw the young girl. She looked no older than sixteen and laid on the ground completely lifeless. Her long black tangled hair danced in the wind as she laid eerily still. Her cheeks were hollow and gaunt. Dirty clothes covered her body but they didn't hide how frail her body looked. She looked like she could be broken into a million pieces with barley any effort.

Esme quickly crouched beside the girl. Her heartbeat was so faint it was barley there at all. She was dying. Esme looked down at the girl with sad eyes. How could someone let this happen? She's just a child. Esme thought gloomily. Without another thought Esme quickly but carefully picked the weak girl up. She was as light as a feather Esme thought unhappily before turning and running in the direction of her coven.

As Esme ran she heard the girls heartbeat dropping by the second. Thankfully it only took a matter of seconds to find Edward and Carlisle. She swiftly made her way over to the two men who were in the middle of what looked like a humorous conversation.

"Carlisle!"Esme yelled to her husband frantically as she approached them. Both Carlisle and Edward snapped their heads in her direction at the sound of her voice.

"What's going on?"Carlisle asked calmly as he ran over to his wife,Edward right behind him. Carlisle looked worried as he looked down at the girl in his wife's arms.

"I found her in the woods. You have to help her."Esme explained and Carlisle quickly took the girl from his wife. He walked over and set the girl on the ground before examining her.

The girl's heartbeat was fading, and from the look of it she was starving to death. Carlisle knew in a matter of seconds that it was to late to help her. She was too far gone. He sighed before turning back to his wife and son, a helpless feeling swelling in his stomach.

"I can't help her. It's too late."Carlisle said and Esme's stomach dropped. She didn't know why she felt so connected to this girl...yes she did. She looked just like how she pictured her Bethany to look when she was older. It was hard to tell what this girl looks like when she's healthy but so far it was too close a resemblance to ignore.

"Than _help _her Carlisle." Esme implored earnestly. Determination shone in Esme's almond shaped, light brown eyes. Carlisle looked at his wife pensively. When he saw that she was completely determined he knew there would be no discussion. Carlisle had no idea how this would turn out. Edward and himself look at their condition negatively but Esme did not. At lease not completely. This could go either way. He was torn. He wanted nothing more than to help the girl but he wondered if that is what she would want.

"Carlisle."Esme practically begged from behind him and he sighed before nodding his head.

Edward watched as Carlisle leaned over the girl. He wanted to say something. Stop him but he didn't. Esme was sold on the idea and Edward could hear why. Esme's thoughts ran through Edwards head and he knew this girl was going to be his sister. Carlisle sucked in a deep breath before biting into the tender flesh of the girls neck. The intoxicating metallic taste of her blood hit his tongue and it took all his strength to pull away. He quickly backed away not trusting himself. He can be around blood fine but it's not everyday that he tastes it.

The three Cullen's watched as the girl's body tensed up and her pale green eyes flew open. Burning is the only word that could describe it. It felt like she was burning alive from the inside out. Every cell in her body was bursting with the unimaginable burning agony. Suddenly her back arched up and her eyes rolled back into her chapped, cracking lips opened as if to scream but to sound came out. Finally the young girl writhed violently as the searing pain burned through her body.

Esme looked away from the scene in front of her. She knew it was the only way to save her but that didn't make this any easier. She knew that her actions could be viewed as selfish but she just couldn't let this girl die. This girl did look like her daughter could have if she lived but there was something else. Something Esme herself couldn't explain, something about this girl that felt special. There was something about her that she couldn't let die.

Carlisle carefully went back over and gathered the writhing girl in his arms. With a nod to his family he quickly ran back to the house with Edward and Esme following right behind him. In no time they arrived at their Vancouver home. Carlisle quickly brought the girl the living room and laid her on the couch,just as Esme and Edward arrived home.

Hours passed slowly. Hours full of pain and agony for the young girl and hours of waiting for the Cullen's. They had done their best to make her comfortable but they all knew it was pointless. They just had to wait. And finally after hours upon hours the girl's body slumped into the couch. It was complete.

After hours of pure agony she could feel a coolness slowly overtaking her body. The cold spread through her scorching body deliciously. She relaxed as the coolness soothed the burning pain. She marvelled at the feeling. It made her feel strong. She had no idea what just happened, but she was just thankful that the pain was gone.

Suddenly the girls once pale green eyes were now a startling scarlet. Her naturally tanned skin paled slightly and became flawlessly smooth. Her lips which were previously cracked and dry were now plump and a soft pink. Her formally dull and dry hair now was now silky and fell in loose waves down her back. And her frail body filled out making her look much more healthy and alive.

The Cullen's watched as the girl brought a hand up to her chest, but she jumped when she felt her cold skin and noticed her un-beating heart. She jolted up at a human speed looking shocked and confused. As soon as she sat up she noticed the Cullen's. She froze the second she saw them. _They're...beautiful_, she thought in awe, _and who the hell are they?_ She noticed the younger male of the group chuckle slightly as she thought.

The younger man, couldn't be very much older than her. He stood leaning against a large bookcase built into the wall. He was tall,his body lean. His hair was cut short and a light bronze colour. His skin was flawless and as pale as snow. His eyes were a golden brown colour,one that she had never seen before. But the most noticeable thing was his handsome face. Sitting in a chair next to the handsome boy was a beautiful woman. Her caramel-brown hair fell in loose curls,framing her lovely heart shaped face. Her lips curved into a warm smile and her eyes were the same odd golden brown as the boy standing next to her. And lastly there was a man standing behind her,his hands resting on the back of the woman's chair. He like the boy was tall,lean and handsome. His skin like both of his companions was pale as snow and his eyes were the same golden brown. But unlike the others his hair was a pale blonde. The girl noticed compassion in his eyes as he looked at her. He seemed kind and she couldn't help but feel at ease...slightly.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen."The blonde man spoke in a smooth voice as he slowly stepped out from behind the chair. Her red eyes looked up at him unsure and frightened. When she didn't reply he continued." We will not hurt you. You're safe now. This is my wife Esme and my son Edward."He introduced and his smile fell when she did not answer.

"I-I'm Juliet."The girl spoke softly.

"That's a beautiful name."Esme commented making the girl feel a tiny bit more confident.

"Where am I?"She asked carefully and Carlisle smiled.

"Vancouver."Carlisle answered taking another step towards her. He didn't want to scare her.

"What happened?"She asked bringing her hand up to her neck. She new that's were all the pain came from but there was nothing there. Just smooth,soft cold skin. Which made her panic slightly.

"We found you in the woods. You were really hurt. What were you doing out there?"Esme asked curiously. Edward was suddenly treated to a flash of thoughts from the young girl and instantly understood.

"I ran away."Juliet said her voice sounding pained.

"Why?"Esme asked carefully. She didn't want to push but she wanted-no needed to know.

"I had to."Juliet said vaguely before her eyes widened."Please don't make me go back. Please."Juliet begged her eyes filled with fear.

She wouldn't go back...she couldn't. Not after everything. She barley made it out of that house alive and they couldn't make her return. She would kill herself before she went back.

"It's okay, we're not sending you anywhere."Carlisle said and Juliet relaxed.

Suddenly Juliet felt something burst within her. She felt this indescribable hunger swell in her core. She wasn't sure what she craved but all she knew is she had to have it. The Cullen's watched as her eyes slowly turned from red to a deep black. They all exchanged an uneasy look before Carlisle stepped closer to the hungry newborn.

"Juliet."He said and her eyes automatically flashed to him."There are somethings we must discuss. There is something you need to know."

* * *

**Please Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
